


trigger happy prince

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: He’s a bomb waiting to go off, but Massu knows how to diffuse him.





	trigger happy prince

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The ladybug slowly fries on the windowsill, the heat from Ryo’s Zippo hot enough to hold it still but far away enough for it to move its legs.

Flames dance in Tegoshi’s eyes as they carefully watch the bug scramble to get away, then snap to Massu when he notices his presence.

“I didn’t singe the ledge,” Tegoshi says calmly as he flicks the lighter closed.

Massu hides his frown. “I like that shirt.”

“I thought it was a flattering color,” Tegoshi replies, looking pleased.

Inwardly, Massu breathes a sigh of relief and sits down in the cushy hotel chair. He hates himself for being here, for _caring_. Tegoshi has made it just fine on his own so far, years before Massu even found out. He doubts the other members even suspect a thing, with the high pedestal they have him on. Tego-nyan’s not crazy, just misunderstood. He doesn’t mean any harm. He’s too cute and talented to be a sociopath.

Massu had felt that way too, until he caught Tegoshi about to grease the stage at their last concert. With a straight face, he’d told Massu that it would make them shinier. And they could glide, maybe even fly. With a shudder, Massu recalled that it was just before Yamapi’s solo.

Then, while working on their duo album, Tegoshi had too much to drink and let slip the real reason why he was studying psychology. _You can’t conquer something you don’t understand_. At first Massu had thought that Tegoshi was seeking help for some kind of mental disorder, until the younger man went on to share age-old theories of mind control and brainwashing.

_It would be so much easier if things just went my way._

It wasn’t Massu’s smartest decision, but at this point he would rather be on Tegoshi’s good side than the alternative. He has the potential to be dangerous, to hurt people, and if Massu can do something to curb his urges, it’s a sacrifice worth making.

He didn’t count on falling in love. He supposes he’s a bit crazy himself, being attracted to the light that will zap him, but secretly he yearns for the times he has to intervene because it’s the only way he can see Tegoshi’s raw emotion. He sees it in the way Tegoshi turns his full attention on him, feels it in the way Tegoshi grabs onto him and pulls him close like he can’t stand another second apart. Tegoshi comes alive on his tongue, pulse throbbing inside him while Massu submits to anything Tegoshi wants. Whether he’s tied up or cut, bent over the counter or fucked in the face, it wears Tegoshi out and the world is safe from him for another night.

The last thing anyone wants is for Tegoshi to get bored.

He really is beautiful, Massu thinks, looking at him now. A beautiful psycho, closed off to the emotional aspect of life and only experiencing the actions. Playing around with people, getting them to do what he wants; Massu doesn’t even think he can fully appreciate the attention he receives. To him, that’s just how it is.

Massu may not understand, but he knows his role. He’s tried to read books on the subject but it all just goes over his head, not because he’s stupid but because he doesn’t _get_ it, doesn’t see how Tegoshi could have become this way, why he can’t feel things that everyone else does.

Why he can’t be saved.

“Kei-chan’s tears are pretty,” Tegoshi says distantly, a frightening smile spreading across his lips. “But only when his heart hurts.”

“Yuuya,” Massu interjects, forcing his voice to sound light and even. “Isn’t Koyama-kun prettier when he’s smiling?”

Tegoshi lifts his eyes to meet Massu’s, cold and lifeless. “Don’t worry, he’ll forgive me. It’s his nature.”

“Yuuya,” Massu says again. He carefully gets to his feet and steps across the soft carpet.

“He has to,” Tegoshi goes on, flashing his idol grin. “I’m adorable.”

Massu takes a deep breath as he approaches Tegoshi’s chair. “Yes you are.”

Like slow-motion Tegoshi turns to him, his bottom lip sucked into his mouth as Massu recognizes the switch flicking behind his eyes. “You’re so sweet.”

Massu wants to believe it. It’s easy to lean down and draw that lip out with his own, succumbing to Tegoshi’s rough fingers on his arms and even moaning when he’s pulled into Tegoshi’s lap. Looks like he’s riding tonight, hips seeking out the hard mass in Tegoshi’s pants that has Tegoshi clutching onto him. Greedily, needily.

Alive.

Tegoshi is a quiet lover, but his face says more than an ear-piercing scream. Massu fights to keep his eyes open to see, to watch Tegoshi’s lips part and his eyes fall shut, his breath coming in quick puffs as Massu bounces up and down, abs crunching as he accepts Tegoshi deep inside him over and over again, gradually giving himself over completely. Tegoshi mumbles something and Massu prepares himself for the worst, something humiliating or degrading at the forefront of his mind. It wouldn’t be the first time.

But this time it’s the exact opposite.

“I love you, Taka,” Tegoshi moans, and Massu falls even more.

If he tries hard enough, maybe it will be real.


End file.
